Black Roses Red
by KatastrophicKat
Summary: Edward has left Bella for Tanya, breaking her soul into a million little pieces. Can Jacob pull her out of the darkness with the tribe's help? Can he fix her shattered soul? Find out in BLACK ROSES RED. **TRANSFERRED TO TRICKYRAVEN (dot) NING (dot) COM - COMPLETE
1. Breathe No More

Welcome to another exciting story! Love Story for the Loveless is still going on.. I've just hit a slight patch of writer's block. I've been reading some BellaxJake fics so I decided to give it a shot. No flames please if it's going to be just about what couple pairing I used. Writing is writing.

Summary: Edward has left Bella for Tanya, breaking her soul into a million little pieces. Can Jacob pull her out of the darkness with the tribe's help? Can he fix her shattered soul? Find out in BLACK ROSES RED.

I am not Stephanie Meyer so I do NOT own Twilight but I do own this fiction.

Chapter One - Breathe No More

'He Left Me.'

Even the thought hurt. Even THINKING those words hurt. I was laying in bed just staring at the wall. My phone would ring, singing about Alice calling or Jacob calling in their own assigned ringtones. Every so often, tears would start up and disappear. My theory was that they had to build back up. My tear ducts, it seemed, were broken too.

I felt so empty. I sware I literally felt my heart shatter when he left. I stood up at about 3AM and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, just staring for awhile. What did he see even while he was pretending? He said he once felt feeling but that it had been strained lately. Strained. What the fuck did that even mean?

Was I such a pathetic excuse for a human? Was I weak and useless and plain? Alice seemed to enjoy dressing me up, so I couldn't have been hideous. I left the mirror after staring for I don't know how long and sat at my laptop. The screen looked foreign since I had removed the picture of Edward and I as my background and replaced it with a bleeding rose.

I signed onto my journal site and realized that three people were reading. I didn't feel like finding out who they were, so I just opened a new page and typed. I didn't care who read about my broken life. I just wanted to vent without venting.

**I've been looking in the mirror for so long.. That I've become to believe my soul's on the other side. All the little pieces falling.. Shatter. Shards of me too sharp to put together. Too small to matter.. But big enough to cut me into so many pieces if I try to touch her.. So I bleed. I bleed and I breathe. I breathe no more.**

I sent it out, wondering what those three people would think of me. Did it really matter? Without Edward I was nothing and I would remain nothing. I returned to my bed, collapsing into sobs again. I cried myself to sleep…

JACOB POV

I sighed and closed out her blog. Her short amount of writing hurt me to read. If only Bella knew that Edward leaving wasn't the death of her. I internally vowed that I would piece Bella back together, even if she didn't realize that I loved her.

I've loved her since we made mudpies…

* * *

Ok so a short chapter but I'm mapping out stuff and getting more lyrics.

The "blog" Bella did was really ______________ by Evanescence. 10 points to whoever figured that out. Lol Keep score because around chapter 5 I will take the person with the highest points and give them a treat in my story. Note: Your scores will be submitted to me by REVIEW ONLY. As in, you tell me the next two lines of the song and what album it's on. Hehehehehe.


	2. I Hate Myself For Losing You

Chapter two is here! Aren't you glad I write a lot? So.. Jacob is going to pay a little visit to Bella.

Disclaimer here.. You know the drill.

Chapter Two - I Hate Myself For Losing You

Bella POV

I didn't feel like going to school. I told Charlie I was sick and he kissed me on the forehead saying he hopes I feel better. How do you feel better after you've had your heart and soul ripped from you? I grabbed my I-Pod and went outside to sit in the woods in the backyard. I leaned against a tree and closed my eyes, listening to my "emo" play list. The sun felt good against my skin but I couldn't enjoy it. I missed Edward. My mind kept replaying that conversation.

_Edward: "Bella.. I'm leaving."_

_Me: "Oh? Are you hunting? How long will you be gone?"_

_Edward: "No. I'm leaving. Our relationship is over. I want to be with Tanya Denali. I finally figured it out. All that attracted me was your blood. I guess there was some emotion there that kept me from killing you but now I'm used to your scent. I don't want to turn you. I don't think forever will be forever with you and I. I don't think I would be able to stand you for that long. You're weak.. You're normal.. You're HUMAN."_

_He looked at me at something I could only identify as disgust._

_Edward: "Alice and the family want to keep you…. But I DON'T."_

_And then he just walked away, not even caring about my shattered life._

He didn't even try to make it nice. He didn't try to work things out. He just left. I didn't even get to say anything! Remembering, I picked up a stick and threw it. I picked up a lot of things and threw them.

Then I cried.

I don't know how long I cried until I felt a pair of ultra warm arms wrap around me.

Jacob.

I felt my ear buds being pulled out gently. "Bella." His voice invaded my broken senses. I looked at him with tear filled eyes. "I don't know what to do anymore, Jake. He left me. He left me and broke everything that I am. I don't even know who I am anymore."

JACOB POV

I sighed softly as she sobbed. My poor Bella. I pulled her into my lap more as she cried. She apologized softly for ignoring me but I didn't care. "Bella, I'm here for you. You know that right? You don't have to push me away." She just nodded. I pulled her closer to me and laid my head on top of hers. "I'm going to help you. I don't know exactly how yet, but I'm not going to let you fade away. I swear it."

I managed to get Bella inside. I knew she wouldn't have eaten in her state otherwise so I told her to go upstairs and shower and that I would make her some food. After about an hour of her being in there I got worried about leaving her alone so I went upstairs. The shower was off but I heard Bella singing. It was mournful and heart wrenching.. But it also seemed kind of angry.. **"****I woke up today. Woke up wide awake. In an empty bed. Staring at an empty room. I have myself to blame, for the state I'm in today. And now dying doesn't seem so cruel. And oh, I don't know what to say, And I don't know anyway… Anymore. I hate myself for losing you.I'm seeing it all so clear. I hate myself for losing you. What do you do when you look in the mirror and staring at you is why he's not here?"**

I walked in, alerting her to my presence. I must have looked angry because she looked away and played with her hands.

"Bella. You didn't lose him. You were too good for him."

------------

SO! Who knows the song for the chapter? This one is only 5 points because it's pretty easy. The next chapter is probably going to be about two or three months after this one. I'm not sure yet. But I'm pretty sure no one wants to read about the boring times. So we're going to skip the repeating days, because the other chapters would be repeats pretty much of this one. No one wants that… Soooo.. See ya in chapter three!


	3. Bring Me Down

**Disclaimer here.. You know the drill.**

**Chapter Three - Bring Me Down**

***Bella* **Three Months Later****

**I guess you could say things got slightly better. I still saw Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper at school. Edward had "transferred." As if I didn't know what that meant. He was out with his new little thing Tanya. I saw Jake every day. He had really helped in the last few months, him and the other wolves. Sam and Emily saw me a few days after Jake had heard what I had written for Edward's leaving. They offered me words of comfort and moving on, and told me that their home was always open. Quil and Embry were always making jokes and doing stupid things to get me to smile. I felt like a small bit of me had been put back together. Starting to heal felt a little weird. **

**Then they said his name.**

**It all happened while we were at lunch. It was the day to sit with my Cullen clan minus HIM and I was feeling a lot better. It was a good day. Until Lauren came up to Rose and asked her to "please give this invitation to Edward." I froze. My heart contracted and threw up on itself. Stupid Lauren. I stood up and walked outside, throwing my stuff into the passenger seat and leaving as quick as my old truck could. I saw the Cullens watching me, but I knew why they didn't follow. Alice knew where I was going. They knew not to stop me.**

***Jacob POV***

**I heard Bella's truck before it came into view. By the way she was driving I knew her good day had turned bad. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, turning to the pack. "We're in for a big one guys." They simply nodded and sat back, waiting for it. I turned as I heard her truck door slam and opened my arms. She was in them in an instant, fighting the tears we both knew would come. I didn't have to ask what happened. Someone had brought him up. She could almost stand hearing his name. Almost. The guys slowly approached as her tears slowed and they all hugged her too. She pushed back from all of us and then tried to smile. **

"**Lauren wants him to come to her party." **

**That was all the had to say. We all understood.**

**We went down to the beach and played around a bit. I was happy we were able to find something to cheer Bella up. Sam had organized an all wolf football game and we made it kind of a joke. It got her to smile though and that's all that mattered. After awhile, I noticed Bella writing in her notebook. She did that usually at the end of her bad spells or bad days to try to vent. I sat down beside her. "Mind if I read?" She shook her head and passed me the notebook.**

**Sweet like a kiss. Sharp like a razor blade. I find you when I'm close to the bottom. You cant appreciate the time it takes, to kick a love I always knew was kind of wrong. And as I'm putting out the flames. Somebody brings up your name. Oh.. Baby baby baby bring me down. Want to be right where you are. Baby baby baby bring me down. You can look me in the eye and break my heart, break my heart. 6AM an unruffled pillow, laughs out loud at my trusting mood. Like I didn't see the pennies miss the fountain by a couple yards. If you would only stay gone.. Maybe I could move on. **

**I put my arm around her and squeezed a bit. "You'll get there, Bells. It's just gonna take a bit of time. But since you love it here so much we were wondering if you would want to extend your good day to two guaranteed. I've already called Charlie. If you want to, you can stay with me tonight. Right here. On the Rez." And then a miracle happened.**

**Bella smiled the most real smile she had in a long time, and hugged me tight. The sun was shining into my Bella, and soon it would shine all the time.**

**-----**

**So what did you think? I actually liked my chapter. I feel accomplished. Time for turning in points is coming. Who will win?? REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	4. Rinse

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, it's characters, or any of the songs for my "contest." I DO however, own this plot.

Thanks to all my reviewers. A VERY special thanks to goldengirl62. You were my first reviewer and you have been truly great.

To all of you who have added me to your alert lists, feel free to stop by the review section and say hi. I always enjoy talking to readers and getting some input…

Sorry about the chapter being out today. I was going to have it yesterday but I worked till after midnight and I had to be back in at 930 am which means getting up at 9 and well.. I just couldn't. I still love you all. Now..

TO THE STORY!!!

Chapter Four - Rinse

JACOB POV

We stayed out at the beach until about 2am. We had made a bonfire and Emily had brought plenty of food. The mood was still high and the ocean was calm as we all sat quietly around the fire. I was playing my old guitar softly and Bella was by my side writing.

I felt my heart tug.

It felt so right to have Bella here, on my home lands, with my friends and myself. I knew she needed time to heal, but I wanted to badly to just tell her I love her. Leah was on my other side and I saw Bella look over, trying to look stealthy, as she whispered in my ear. It was nothing, just her asking if I think she would have a shot with Embry, but I could sware that I heard Bella's heart speed up in an almost jealous/nervous beat. I guess I could have imagined it. I looked over at her, "What are you writing now?" "Just a song," she replied nonchalantly. I strummed my strings, "Well you sing and I'll play and we'll make it pretty." I felt her blush more than saw it. "O-okay.. We can try."

BELLA POV

What did Leah mean to Jake? Why did I care? I rationalized my jealousy internally. I cared because if Leah and Jake started dating then I would lose time with Jake and be on my own again and be all depressed. I rolled my eyes, calling myself stupid because I didn't have Jake in Arizona and I was fine. WHY DID I CARE?

I was having a conversation with myself in my head when Jake asked about my song. He really didn't want to hear it. Especially not with me spending the night with him. But I couldn't say no to his smiling face. I positioned my notebook so we could both see it and he tried out a few melodies before he found the one that fit just perfect. I had meant it for a piano, but I guess that's because it's more subtle.

"**She'd do anything to sparkle in his eyes. She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise. She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright… For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight. She. Must rinse this all away. She can't hold him this way. She must rinse this all away. She can't love him this way. How she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if he could see. She needs to be held in his arms to be free. But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand. Til she knows that the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man….. And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed. What could be the worse than leaving something behind? And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow. It's loneliness she finds... If only he was mine." **

Everyone clapped and smiled and said it was good but I was secretly peeking at Jake. Was he guessing the meaning to a song that I didn't know what the meaning was? Did I want Jake to be mine? Wasn't I still devastated about Edward?

Not long after my song, everyone rolled out sleeping bags and went to sleep. Jake and I stayed up, sitting by the fire. I was afraid to say anything until he cleared his throat and turned to me. "Bella…."

--------------

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!! What will happen?! So. No one is playing my points game. So I guess I'll just stop. The song is RINSE by Vanessa Carlton. I modified it slightly lyric wise but that doesn't make it mine. I'm working on Chapter five so don't kill me okay?? REVIEWS PLEASE!


	5. Somebody's Me

Disclaimer - I do not own characters or anything from Twilight. I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do own the plot. That is all.

Recap: Not long after my song, everyone rolled out sleeping bags and went to sleep. Jake and I stayed up, sitting by the fire. I was afraid to say anything until he cleared his throat and turned to me. "Bella…."

* * *

Chapter Five - Somebody's Me

JACOB POV

She shook her head as I said her name, as if asking me to not say anything. "It's okay Jake, really, it didn't mean anything. Seriously. It's just a song right?" I detected the nervousness in her heartbeat this time for sure. And the scent of nervous sweat. "You're lying, Bella. I can tell." She sighed. "Jake…" "No Bella! I'm not going to let you tell yourself that you can't feel anything for anyone just because of that leech. Yes, you had feelings for him but you can get over them Bella. You may not ever completely forget about him. It may not ever stop hurting. But you can feel for someone else. You can even feel for me. It's not wrong!" She stayed silent and then- "Are we sleeping on the beach or at your house? I'm getting tired." I sighed, "My house." She nodded and we gathered up the stuff. To my house we go!

We ate a little bit, and then decided to lay down. I went to take a shower while she layed on my bed and watched TV. I hoped she wouldn't get into any trouble while I was in there….

BELLA POV

I was watching some reality show that was absolute trash when I saw a flicker off a box. It looked like a bunch of letters. I shifted and saw that it was actually a bunch of notebooks with unwritten letters. All with my name on them. All unsealed. With a peek at the door, I grabbed a few.

They were all from Jake.. Dated years and years apart. Ones from before, when I had stopped coming summers. Talking about how he missed me, how he wished we could do stuff, how he wished he could see me. There were a couple before I met Edward, talking about how I was still beautiful and how he had made sure my truck was top notch because I deserved his best work. There was at least one a day from where I started with Edward, talking about how he wishes he could be more supportive but he can't fight the feeling of it being wrong. How Edward was a stupid leech and I deserved better. How he knew I felt for him even if I didn't yet simply because of my heartbeat.. And he was at my house helping me.. I was apparently laying on the couch watching TV while he wrote it. He was watching me watching something tragically romantic and his heart was aching for me.. So he wrote..

_You… Do you remember me? Like I remember you? Do you spend your life.. Going back in your mind to the time? Because I.. I was the streets alone. I hear people on my own. And everyone can see that.. I really fell. And I'm going through hell. Thinking about you with somebody else. Somebody wants you. Somebody needs you. Somebody dreams about you every single night. Somebody cant breathe. Without you it's lonely. Somebody hopes that one day you will see… That somebody's me. You'll always be in my life, even If I'm not in your life. Because you're in my memory. You.. When you remember me. And before you set me free. Somebody wants you, Bella. Somebody needs you! I dream about you EVERY SINGLE NIGHT. Sometimes I can't breathe. Without you it's lonely.. And I hope one day you will see.. That somebody's me.._

_-Jake_

_I had tears coming down my eyes. I remembered that night. Edward was supposed to be gone hunting and I couldn't reach him so I watched Romeo and Juliet, sad because I couldn't reach him. "Oh Jake.." I whispered. "Where did you find that?" I looked at the door when I heard his voice. _

_There stood Jake… With almost shock terror on his face._

_And there I sat…. With his letter confessing love to me. _

_I just stared at him and he stared back… Now it was my turn… "Jake…."_

* * *

_DID IT TO YOU AGAIN! HA! I want at least 3 reviews before I post chapter six. How hard is three reviews?_


	6. By Your Side

Welcome to chapter six guys! I want to thank all of you who have been reviewing and messaging and just flat out showing love. I would REALLY like to thank goldengirl62 and roadrunnertwilightlover. They are my most faithful reviewers and messengers and they are great! They both also have some superior stories so I suggest you go to my profile and find them under my favorites because they are HOTTTTT!!!!

I'm really happy with the traffic for this story. It's had the most hits and reviews out of any story I've ever written and it gives me the warm fuzzies!

Now. I bring you chapter six of Black Roses Red.

I do not own anything blah blah blah. You know the drill.

Recap: There stood Jake… With almost shock terror on his face.

And there I sat…. With his letter confessing love to me.

I just stared at him and he stared back… Now it was my turn… "Jake…."

------------------------------------- Chapter Six - By Your Side --------------------------------------------

Jacob POV

----

I stared at her, my mind racing. Where had I left those letters? Why did I even write that last one? It obviously upset her to read that letter. She had tears in her eyes, and streaks down her cheeks. Then came the word vomit…. "Bella really it's nothing I mean seriously come on you don't have to change how you think of me I mean I know you know how I feel now but I don't want that to make you feel weird or anything I mean you're like my best friend ever and-" She cut me off with a kiss.

My whole world exploded! I pulled her closer to me with one hand while burying the other in her thick chocolate hair. I had to be dreaming. My heart felt like it would pound out of my chest. I don't think I could love her more. She's too amazing. It seemed like only moments but it must have been awhile before we pulled away and more word vomit came out, only this was sweet.. Does that make sense? "I love you, Isabella Swan." She smiled and looked almost shyly into my eyes, "And I think I love you too, Jacob Black."

----

Bella POV

----

After that kiss I felt like my heart was better than before. Any scars left from Edward had been erased. Jacob felt right. He was it. We layed on his bed talking and laughing and being together, exploring this new relationship. I felt so happy. The sun was coming up through his window and I yawned as I watched the sunrise with my head on his chest. "Bella?" "Hmm?" I said softly, sleep about to claim me. "Stay awake for this okay? I want to say something…" I slowly turned my head to look up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Bella, I know he hurt you when he left but I promise I won't do that to you. Even in the hardest time, I'm always right here. When you feel lost, don't give up because it's alright.. Just close your eyes and I'll be by your side. Keep your heart in mine. I'll keep you safe. Don't ever give up on us. Even when we have tough times, remember this okay? I love you, and I never want to hurt you. I promise I wont leave you. Just believe me when I say I love you."

I nodded and kissed him softly, "I believe you, Jake. I trust you." I curled back into his side, "And I'm pretty sure.. I love you."

----Jacob POV----

It was around one in the afternoon when we finally woke up. Bella was curled into my side, a soft smile on her face. Last night was amazing. I never thought I could be this happy. Bella was my world. There was no doubt in my mind that the moment I had become a wolf, I had imprinted on Bella. Even the pack thought it was true. I gently woke her up and she got dressed.

We spent the day together after promising Charlie she would be home safe at some point. We walked on the beach, went to Sam and Emily's for lunch.. I even took her for a ride in the woods VIA wolf. Bella and I had a bond. We stopped in a clearing to watch the sun set and with her at that moment, I knew nothing could ever be as perfect. I pushed her hair aside gently and kissed her neck, "I love you." "I love you too." "Even though I'm a wolf?" "Jake.. I don't care what you are. I was with a vampire for God's sake! And I have a question for you.." "Okay." "I knew you had a crush on me when I came back, and I feel this connection with you. Did you imprint on me?" "A long time ago Bella.. A long time ago.." "Why didn't you say anything?" "I didn't know where to come from Bells. You were in love with the leech. A wolf only cares about the happiness of his imprint, which is why I rarely voiced concerns about you and him. I would rather lose you and you be happy, than to tell you I was physically connected to you through ancient traditions of my people and you feel obligated to be with me. You weren't mine Bella. And I didn't know if you ever would be. I didn't want to interfere." "I'm yours now." I smiled, "And I've always been yours." I kissed her softly as the last of the sun disappeared. She turned in my arms and the kiss deepened. We slowly lowered to the ground. "Bella?" "Jacob. I want to show you that I'm yours.. Please."

* * *

What could go wrong for our happy couple huh? A LOT! I borrowed some of Jake's speech from this song called BY YOUR SIDE. It's by Faber Drive. Really cute. I'm working on the next chapter in hopes that I can post the next two or three with it.. Or at least have ONE with it. Reviews are nice!


	7. The World Awaits

_**HELLOOOOO THERE! Once again I'm going to recommend you read the aforementioned fictions from two of my favorite authors here! This was SUPPOSED to be posted with Chapter Six but if it isn't, I apologize. So! Bella and Jacob are now this happy, fluffy imprinted couple where nothing can go wrong, right? WRONG! But when and where will that happen? Only I know.**_

_**---------------- Chapter Seven - The World Awaits -----------------**_

_**Bella POV**_

_**---**_

_**When we finally made it to my house it was late. The house was dark so I knew Charlie was asleep. He always waited up when I was with Edward. It made me happy to know he trusted Jacob. I turned to tell him goodnight and we got caught up in a passionate kiss. I smiled softly as I gently pulled away, "It doesn't matter where you're coming from Jake, I am yours." "Where we are is just the beginning, Bella. I'm not running from tonight, or last night." "I'm not either. I'll see you tomorrow?" He smiled and kissed me again, "You can count on it." I walked inside and softly closed the door, watching through the curtains as he morphed and ran off into the night. Bella Swan, Wolf Girl. My fingers moved over the mark he had made in my shoulder after we had made love. The mark of possession. The mark of love. Oh yes, I loved being a Wolf Girl.**_

_**I woke up the next morning to my radio, "GOOD MORNING! It's a lovely Saturday here in Forks. The sun is shining and it looks like there is NO RAIN in our forecast today. How could we get so lucky? Here's a new song from Corey Crowder called The World Awaits. They meant it for that book series House of Night? Has anyone heard of that? It seems pretty good. My daughter reads it. Oh well! Enjoy guys!" I hopped out of bed to get ready, listening to the lyrics that seemed oh so near to Jake and I last night. **_

"_**It doesn't matter where you're coming from. I am yours. She said. On a candle lit front porch. And we were asking ourselves those things. That you ask. When you're standing on a road.. That's bound to fork. And who we are. Has brought us here. And I'm not running from tonight. I'm not running from tonight. And where we are standing- is the beginning. And I'm not running from tonight. I'm not running from tonight. I could feel the earth begin to shake, as I woke up. As if. It were the first time. I had felt your touch---"**_

_**I spun around as the radio was cut off to see Jake leaning against the wall by my radio. I smiled. He looked so sexy with his tight black shirt and jeans. So simple. So.. Jake. "You're cute when you get ready in the mornings." "How long have you been standing there, Jacob Black?" I faked irritation with my hands on my hips. "I've been here since Charlie left so about two or three hours. I was going to wake you up but you're cute when you sleep too." He crossed the room and kissed me softly. "You're a brat." I mumbled as he pulled me into his arms. "Yeah but you love me." "I do?" "You do." "Uh huh." We both laughed. "Come on. Sam and Emily are having a cook out and you know how upset Em will be if you don't come." "Then let me finish getting dressed!" I shooed him out of the room and quickly threw on a pair of dark washed jeans and a black tank top. Jacob and I could somewhat match. I slipped on my flip flops and opened the door. Jacob must have went downstairs. **_

_**--Jacob POV--**_

_**As she came down the stairs I could sware she was an angel. Then again, I thought that every time I saw her. I reached out for her hand and laced our fingers together, "Beautiful." She smiled and off we went to Sam's.**_

_**The party was in full swing as we arrived. Music was playing and the guys were all out on Sam's new deck. "Aww! Look at the twins! Matching outfits and everything!" Quil yelled as we approached. "Shut up. You're just mad because you don't have her." "Dude! We all are! Except Sam here." Paul answered. "Don't make me break your nose again." "Point taken." Bella laughed. I loved that laugh. We walked up and Emily immediately stole Bella for some "wolf girl" time. I didn't mind though. I had the rest of forever with my Bella. Us guys talked shop while Bella and Emily made food. Once it was time to eat, you would think it took days for the girls to cook. The table was overflowing with food. After allowing the ladies to fill their plates, us wolves dug in. I loved being a wolf. I could taste EVERYTHING! **_

_**As the evening began to dawn, the traditional fire was started and we were all sitting around talking and laughing. I couldn't help thinking that this was how everything was supposed to be. Me, Bella, my extended family. Everything was perfect. Or so I thought.**_

_**--Bella POV--**_

_**I felt Jake ripple as I saw the other wolves feel the shiver too. I glanced worriedly at them all, noting that Emily was doing the same thing. I saw them all tilt their heads up slightly and I knew they had picked up a scent. "Leech!" Paul growled. "And it's not a pixie leech or a diva leech." Jacob added, talking about Alice or Rose, trying to stop my worry. "Jake.." "Bella. I'll be back okay?" I nodded and he kissed me before they all stood up and walked into the back yard. I heard a bunch of howls not long after and knew they were all phased. Emily and I walked back in enough time to see them descend into the woods. "Be safe." Emily whispered, knowing they could hear. I could still feel Jake in my heart. I just prayed they would be safe.**_

_

* * *

_

_**So. I don't know if I should make it the stupid bitch Victoria, or if I should create a new threat. I'll ponder this and figure something out. Reviews?**_


	8. Can't Breathe

_Hello there! I have solved my "leech" problem. But I won't spoil it. I don't own. Blah blah blah. I just wanna start writing before I POP!_

_---------------- Chapter Eight - Cant Breathe ------------------ _

_BELLA POV_

_I waited for Jake to return. I waited and waited. He didn't come back that night, and I left Emily's with a troubled heart. I had no way to reach him while he was in wolf form. I still felt my connection to him, but that didn't mean he was safe. Billy and I told Charlie that Jake was off helping out his cousin at another reservation. It didn't stop me from missing him._

_A full week went by without Jake before the nightmares came. It was as if I was with him. They were fighting a coven I had never encountered before. There were two females and two males. The pack had them outnumbered, but it was as if they knew every move. I saw them being knocked around, their exits for retreat blocked. I always woke up screaming for Jake before any deaths. I would send him a text message after that, even though I knew his phone had to be dead. -I Miss You. Please Come Home Safe. Bella- _

_The Cullens moved after Jake had been gone for two weeks. The vampires were a threat of being exposed. So I lost Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. I lost Jake. I alienated myself from my friends, except for Emily. I missed my wolves, even Leah. Everyday I would visit Emily. Everyday we would pray. Everyday we would wait. And everyday, even though I still hoped, I felt the chances of our wolves coming home get slimmer. The nightmares would get worse, often ending with a member of the pack having serious injuries. I hated to sleep, so I tried not to. _

_On the one month anniversary of the pack being gone, I signed on to my blog and poured my heart out._

_Hello out there. I havent had the need to write in awhile. My heart was pieced back together. I found my soul mate. But he's away right now, and I don't know when he's coming back. I miss him every second of each day. I wish I had a way to contact him. What am I fighting? Afraid of losing? It's like I'm not in control. I have nightmares.. And they're terrible. _

_Jake.. I'm watching myself fall down now. And thinking you won't be around again. You unlocked my heart and even if I wanted to run, I know I couldn't. I don't want to! I don't want to let go. I can't breathe and without you I'm so weak. I can't breathe without you near me. I can't breathe and I can't live. Without you.. I cant.. I don't want to be alone again. I can't function without you here. My indecisions. My fears. They get worse each day. I don't want to let go, but it's getting harder to think of you coming back. You promised Jake. You promised you wouldn't leave! Please come back.. I love you._

_I signed off and curled into bed. I closed my eyes and it was as if watching a movie. I traveled over trees, lakes, streams. The pack was tired, some sleeping and some half healed. I felt as if for a moment, I looked into Jake's eyes. He was alone. "Bella. Don't do anything stupid. Don't hate me. Remember my promise." His eyes made me shiver and shook me to the core. "You're not here!" I cried out, and then he was gone. I was in my bed. Alone. As usual. Tears to my eyes. It felt hopeless. Was Jake coming back?_

_The days kept going by. School let out for summer break and I stayed home. I would call Emily but very rarely would I go over. It was worse than when Edward left me. It hurt so much more. I barely slept because of the nightmares, and I ate like a bird. _

_After almost four months, I had heard nothing. I heard a tone from my phone that I almost couldn't believe. I had a text message from Edward._

_**I'm home.. I'm back in Forks. Will you meet me in the meadow? We need to talk.**_

_

* * *

_

_**It doesn't end here. I promise. I can't stop writing so you guys are getting more than I was originally going to post tonight. See ya in chapter nine. **_


	9. Fall Back Into My Life

I brought the slime ball back. Yep. I don't own anything but the plot!

------------ Chapter Nine - Fall Back Into My Life ----------------------------

As if I wasn't in my own body, I went to meet Edward. I found him standing there in the sun, his usual glittery self. He turned as I approached,

"Bella!" He moved to come to my side but I stepped away from him.

"What did you want Edward?"

"I know it's not your life to see this through.. I want to be your only one. Now it's not the same with you away."

"What are you talking about Edward? You're the one who went away. What nonsense are you blabbing about?"

"Bella. I made a mistake. I know it's not enough to say I'm wrong. I was just scared about you being so in love with me. You, beautiful and human, ready to become a monster and leave everyone just to be with me.."

"YEAH AND I WAS STUPID!"

His eyes widened and narrowed, "You smell faintly like dog." I glared at him, daring him to say anything about me losing another love.

He laughed. The fucking asshole LAUGHED!

"Wait wait! Let me guess. He told you he imprinted on you. And you believed him. And now you're his little dog toy and-" I felt the rage build in me and I slapped him.

I slapped him hard enough to turn his head and sting my hand. His 'glamour' effect on me had wore off. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME ABOUT JACOB! HE'S TEN TIMES THE MAN YOU ARE- OR WERE. YOU LEFT ME FOR A SLUT EDWARD! YOU CALLED ME WEAK AND USELESS AND TOLD ME I WAS NOTHING!" I raged and then I smiled deviously, "Did she leave you Edward? Did she get tired of you acting like you're so tortured and amazing and godly and kick you to the curb? Did you expect to come back and find me just waiting to take you back? Well guess what? IM NOT YOUR TOY ANYMORE!"

"Bella, it isn't like that." "Oh really?" "You have to believe me." I felt him trying to use the glamour. I felt him trying to attract me back to him. "Edward. Go to Hell." I turned and left. I felt him following me. I felt him start the chase as I got in my truck and drove towards the treaty line. I didn't care anymore. How dare he insult Jacob? How dare he expect me to fall in line with his plan?

I swerved to the treaty line and flew out of my truck. I hopped in the bed and looked around. I was pissed. Edward left me. Jacob left me. Edward expected me to be a back burner girl. I was beyond pissed! I looked around in a circle, waiting for Edward to reveal himself. It felt like a lifetime. I screamed in rage.

Everything was coming out. The mark left from Jacob throbbed with my rage. I kept screaming and screaming. Holding my head. I felt like I was coming apart. I screamed my rage at Edward leaving. I screamed in rage at broken promises. I screamed and screamed and screamed. I gripped my hair and screamed so loud I thought I would burst. I opened my eyes as I took a breath and saw red covering Edward as he came to the tailgate of my truck. It fueled my rage. I felt the scream overtake me, and I sware I heard a howl. And that's all I remember before blacking out.

-----

Yeah it's a little short but I had to find a way to separate this chapter from the chapter coming up because it's going to get gooooooooooooooooooooood and I don't want this one to be toooooo long.

I may just save chapter 10 for more reviews. I don't know yet. We'll see.


	10. Rain tiny Lemon

This has got to be the most amazing thing ever for me in my mind. I might say this is my favorite chapter. So much is going to happen. Sit down, strap in and get ready! Here it comes! NOTE: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A tiny LEMON!!! LEMON tiny LEMON!

[Insert disclaimer here because I'm too excited to do it.]

---------------- CHAPTER TEN - Rain ----------------------------

I woke in a cave, with what seemed to be a fire. I thought I was hallucinating. I felt a blanket draped over me, and it didn't take a genius to realize that I was naked underneath. "Bella?" I knew I was going crazy then. I was hearing Jake's voice. "I miss you so much Jake. Please come home." I mumbled. "Bella. I'm right here. Bella?" I thought I heard tears in the voice. "You're gone. You've been gone forever. I need you Jake. I need you so much it hurts. Edward is back. You have to help me. Please help me." I felt the darkness consume me again, and as I went under, I heard a sob.

Light streamed into my eyes. I was still in the cave because I could smell the Earth but I was dressed now. I heard Jake's voice again. I fought to stay asleep to try to hold on to the dream. "When I hold you in my arms, I can feel you breathe. When I look into your eyes, it make me believe.. In a God, in a place that brings me hope. Gives me faith. Before our time is done, I want to be the one to.. Give you love, give you strength, get you through your darkest days. When you cry, I'll dry your tears for you. Through the years, through the pain. Times of heartache, times of change. I'll be your sun, you be my Rain."

The song was so sweet and I wondered where my brain had heard it to get it into my dream.

"If I ever let you down.. I didn't mean to do it." I heard tears in the song, and that's when I knew.. I opened my eyes to see Jake. Looking up at the ceiling, sitting by me. "Jake!" He looked down at me in surprise. "BELLA!" I launched myself into his arms, tears streaming down my face. I kissed him everywhere, and I felt him do the same. I ran my hands over his body to make sure he was real. "Don't cry, love. Please don't cry. I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" I clung to him, "Jake! You're home you're really home!" "Yes. I'm home. Are you okay?" "I am now! Where are we?"

His face turned serious. "Don't you remember anything Bella?" "I remember Edward pissing me off.. I remember screaming and screaming and then nothing." "Bella. You phased. I don't know how but you did!" "I what?!" "I felt you upset. We were coming back home but I had no way to let you know. We had just gotten back to our lands when I felt your rage near the border. I phased and ran to you. I saw Edward at your truck about the time you burst into your form. It was so beautiful too. You have a beautiful wolf." My eyes darkened, "Edward." I felt my body prickle but Jake rubbed my back, calming me. "You knocked his ass out when you phased. You had such power that he was thrown backwards. I'm so sorry I was gone so long." "You're back now though. That's all that matters." I nuzzled into his neck and he kissed my shoulder. "I missed you so much." "I missed you too, my little She Wolf."

-Jake POV-

After cleaning Bella up a bit, I took her to Sam and Emily's. She screamed in excitement and hugged all the guys, telling them all how much she missed us. They all gushed about her transforming and being a she wolf. Even Leah was happy, now that she wasn't the only girl. Everyone's excitement, however, was stopped at the arrival of my dad.

"Bella." He said, rolling up to the deck. She nodded seriously. "You are a she wolf. The other elders and I have looked into the matter. When Jake marked you, his DNA infused with yours. A wolf spirit was within you, dormant. Your rage brought her out. Daughter, you are free!" I rolled my eyes at his old Indian words but inside I was delighted. Bella's face lit into a smile. I heard Emily laugh from behind us. Our family truly was complete. And so was I.

Charlie was under the impression that Bella was staying with Emily the time we were in the cave, so one more night didn't hurt with him, especially knowing I was finally home. And what a big party it was. The food was non-stop, and the music and people. All those involved with the legends were celebrating the return of us warriors. I had Bella invite Alice and Rose at the permission of the elders. They agreed it was a special circumstance that she had changed and that her one request would be honored. And the Cullen girls arrived in STYLE!

Bella squealed when they walked up on the porch with Jasper and Emmett in tow. They hugged and then Alice wrinkled her nose. "Don't take this the wrong way, sweetie. You stink." Bella laughed, "So do you!" "I still love you though. I'll tolerate the smell for you." Bella's face went straight, "How badly did I fuck up your brother?" Alice's face turned angry. "He had no right to do that to you so I don't care. Tanya decided to leave him because she got bored. It wasn't fun if he wanted her. And then he expected you to just hop back onto the Edward wagon simply because he came back. You knocked him out Bella. And he came home with some claw marks. I'm glad you kicked his ass." Bella laughed.

The party started to wind down and Bella and I left. We silently let ourselves in to my house and curled up together on my bed. I tilted her head up and brushed my lips against hers. "I love you so much." I whispered. "I love you too." I ran my fingers through her hair and deepened our kiss. Her feel, taste and smell infused into every fiber of my being. "Every moment without you was torture, Bells." I ran my fingers under the back of her shirt gently and up her spine. She groaned into my mouth. We took our time, exploring each other, re-claiming each other. We tasted and touched and teased. We slowly stripped off each other's clothing and she didn't waste time sliding onto me. We moved together slowly and I had to bite my lip not to cry out at the feel over her softness. We sped up together, whispering words of love. I felt her heat tighten around me as I came closer and my heart synched with hers. We moved almost as if in a frenzy now and I flipped her onto her back, never breaking contact. She groaned quietly and gripped my back. "I'm so close." she whispered in my ear. It almost put me over the edge. Almost unconsciously, my mouth found her mark and my tongue traced over it. Then I was pushed over the edge. Bella tightened around me the same time that she bit down on my shoulder, marking me as her own. I growled out and bit hers, re-claiming my territory. The universe spun on it's axis. Stars exploded. We came down from our climaxes, unclenching our jaws from each other. Her mouth met mine in a soft and passionate kiss. I slid out of her gently and she cleaned up. We couldn't stop touching, or giving a soft kiss. And then she curled up beside me and we fell asleep wrapped up in each other. Mate with mate.

------------

Yeah so it's not a FANTASTIC lemon but oh well. It's after midnight and I'm tired. I have work tomorrow at 9 in the morning so, as much as I want to write more RIGHT NOW.. I can't. But I have given you guys plenty of new chapters so I hope you enjoy it. I love you all and I hope to sign on to all your wonderful reviews. If anyone would like to offer to.. Oh.. I don't know.. Take over the citrus writing, that would be great. Just message me with your offer. Thanks guys! See you soon!


	11. Chapter 105 the Author's Note

**Hi guys! Just a little author's note before we get into chapter eleven.**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I know BRR is still a baby story, but the support you are showing is mind blowing. I love this story and because of you my drive to write keeps growing.**

**I would love to extend special thank-yous to GoldenGirl, myjumpingsocks, roadrunner twilight AKA Carolina, and Jacob black rules. You guys are my top readers/reviewers/advice givers and I am so glad you guys continue to give advice and praise. **

**The play list for my chapters is going to be put up here. I know a few people like to build play lists based on fan fictions and I would like to give you the opportunity to do that with my story as well if you wish.**

**Chapter One - Breathe No More by Evanescence**

**Chapter Two - I Hate Myself For Losing You by Kelly Clarkson**

**Chapter Three - Bring Me Down by Miranda Lambert**

**Chapter Four - Rinse by Vanessa Carlton**

**Chapter Five - Somebody's Me by Enrique Iglesias**

**Chapter Six- By Your Side by Faber Drive**

**Chapter Seven - The World Awaits by Corey Crowder**

**Chapter Eight - Cant Breathe by Leona Lewis**

**Chapter Nine - Fall Back Into My Life by Amber Pacific**

**Chapter Ten - Raine by Bret Michaels**

**There are also a few others that could be added to this story that I've listened to while writing..**

**Darling, I Want To Destroy You by AFI**

**Miss Murder by AFI**

**Beautiful by Akon**

**Black Roses Red by Alana Grace **The Story Was Named for It.. It will be in later chapters.**

**Tell me Lies by Ashley Tisdale**

**Anything but Ordinary by Avril Lavigne**

**Hot by Avril Lavigne**

**Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne**

**All I Ever Wanted by Basshunter**

**Angel In The Night by Basshunter**

**Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin**

**There are a lot more and I'll add them as chapter notes as we go along.**

**Also, I want to address an issue. Chapter eleven WILL cover what happened while Jacob was gone. I know a lot of you have been curious. It's not ENTIRELY meaningful to the plot but it does help answer a few questions. **

**AND! YES! Charlie will know what's going on with Bella. I don't agree with keeping him in the dark. So with help from Billy, he will be told. **

**Again, thank you so much. I hope you all continue to enjoy. This is a fiction I thought would be up and down with acceptance and I'm glad it was welcomed. I hope you all continue to come to me with what you would like to happen to the story, and I hope you enlighten others you think may enjoy my story. **

**Your Faithful Writer, **

**XGIRL**


	12. The Story

_**Hello there! This is going to be enlightening for some of you. Everything I had to say was said in the author's note.**_

_**Also, if anyone thinks they could write an even better summary for this story, I encourage you to do so and submit it. I am ALWAYS open to suggestions.**_

_**[Disclaimer] I do not own Twilight or any of the affiliated books or characters. I do not own the songs mentioned in my chapters. I only own the plot, and my own original characters. **_

_**--------------- Chapter Eleven - The Story ------------------**_

_**JACOB POV**_

_**I woke up with Bella by my side. Memories of the previous night caused me to smile. She stirred and looked at me with sleep eyes, "Good morning my handsome wolf." "Good morning she wolf. How are you?" "Very well." I kissed her softly and sat up. "Hey Jake. What does imprinting feel like?" The question struck me as odd. "When you see the person, it's like the world stops. It's only you two, and you know you would do anything for that person. You would lie, cheat, steal, brave death.. You care only for that person's happiness. It's like there is a tie to you and that person, an unspoken and unbreakable bond that transcends time and space. Why?" "After your explanation, I'm sure of this. I imprinted on you last night." I laughed. It proved that Bella was my mate, my match for life. "We really are soul mates." She laced her fingers with mine and flashed that amazing smile of hers. "Come on. I want to work on your phasing."**_

_**Over the next few hours, Bella and I practiced her phasing. I know it was painful to intentionally phase, but I didn't want her to lose control and destroy someone or something. We would take breaks, stopping to eat or kiss or make love. I loved the way her body fit mine. **_

_**Charlie called around five and invited my dad and I to dinner. Of course we accepted. So Bella got dressed and we all went to her place. She busied herself in the kitchen while Charlie and I caught up. I made up stories from my time at "the other rez" with my "cousin" and we talked about the sports I had missed. Bella yelled dinner and we all filled the kitchen to sit down to a meal of home made cube steak, mashed potatoes, green beans, mac n cheese and rolls. God I loved that she cooked!**_

_**After dinner, I helped Bella clean up and we went up to her room to "watch a movie." We sat on her bed cuddling and listening to the music when she said softly. "Jake. What happened out there? What happened while you were gone?" I sighed. **_

"_**Well, you know we all freaked when we smelled the leech. Well, we followed the trail for ages! We finally came upon the vampire draining some drugged up human man. I felt pity and disgust. The leech was female, a little taller than you, with Black hair and those disgusting red eyes. She repulsed me. Apparently, she's Victoria's sister. Or was before the change. Victoria used her as her first kill after changing, but didn't have the heart to kill her I guess. Her name is- was Alana. She said she had a score to settle with the human that had caused the death of her sister and her sister's mate. The whole pack went defensive over you. She was stronger than we thought however. Everytime we thought we would have her beat, or that we were done for, she would leave. It's like she toyed with us. We would phase back and forth simply to heal. We got little sleep and were moving between battles. We even went to CANADA. We finally got her the day before we came back. Her defenses were down, and she was weak because we hadn't let her kill another human. She was living off animals like the Cullens. I felt bad at the end, because it almost seemed like she felt bad. Like she was human again after those days of animal blood. But… I just…" I felt her hand brush my cheek -I Understand.- My head snapped to her and she giggled, "I guess I can talk in your head too huh?" I just laughed and kissed her. "I guess so." **_

_**Then the shit hit the fan.**_

_**Bella's phone chimed that she had a text. I immediately felt the anger as she read it and looked at her screen. **_

_**This isn't over. You humiliated me like I'm the dog. You're the dog. You think you can make me look bad? You think you can keep my family, my whole family, and not keep me? You're mistaken. We will finish this. And you may not like the outcome. EDWARD**_

_**I quickly pushed Bella towards her window and out it, knowing she would land safely. Her phasing wasn't under control and she didn't need to lose control in the house. Or at all. But I knew it was inevitable. We were by the backdoor when her rage overloaded and she exploded into fur and teeth. And who was at the backdoor with a beer talking to my dad? That's right.. Charlie.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Find out more in Chapter 12!**_


	13. Dance With The Devil

**Welcome to chapter twelve! What does Charlie think?**

**[Insert Disclaimer Here]**

**-------------- Chapter Twelve - Dance With the Devil ---------------**

**BELLA POV**

**Well, Charlie fainted. And after calming me down and getting me into some clothes, we got him to come around and sat him on the couch. He looked at me as if he were dreaming. "Dad?" He blinked. I looked at Billy in desperation. He sighed. "Charlie. Your daughter is trying to tell you something…" He looked at me, "What the hell just happened Bells?" "I'm a wolf dad…" "And I'm Peter FUCKING Pan!" I fought back a laugh. Jake held my hand and explained about the legend that was passed through his tribe about the Protectors. Charlie listened intently, nodding his head when appropriate. When Jake finished, he ran his hands over his face. "How did Bella become a wolf? She's not from your tribe. And why did no one tell me Alice was a vampire or cold one or whatever?" "Well, dad, when Jake imprinted on me and.. Marked me.." I brushed my hand over my shoulder absently, "His DNA awakened a sleeping wolf in me. And then I imprinted on him…" **

**He blinked, "Are you two having sex?" I blushed. "Are you being safe about it?" "YES DAD!" Though last night I knew we didn't….**

**He nodded, almost as if he completely understood. "I guess I have to accept this then. You wont eat me will you?" We all started laughing. Then we explained the drama with Edward and why I changed. His eyes lit up, "I can finally arrest him for harassment!" "NO DAD! I want to take care of this." I felt my eyes blaze and Jake told me to calm down through our link.**

**After our "meeting" Jake and I excused ourselves outside. I texted Edward to meet me on the baseball field. This was going to be settled. Jake and I phased and ran to the meeting spot, stopping in the brush to put our clothes on that we packed. Edward was waiting, a pissed off look on his features. How did I ever love him? **

"**Cullen." I spat. **

"**Swan." He replied.**

**We stood face to face. It was like a dance, a dance with the devil. **

"**You left me you sick fuck. You left me and broke me and told me I was worthless. Then she leaves you and you come back expecting me to fall into your arms!" **

**Here I stand. Helpless and left for dead. **

"You are worthless! Do you know how much work it was to protect you? Worrying about you exposing my family. I crossed the Volturi for you!"

**Close your eyes. So many days gone by. Easy to find what's wrong. Harder to find what's right.**

"I never asked for any of that! I never asked for you! I never asked for any of it! You are the one who brought me into this! All I ever did was love you, and protect your secret. I didn't ask you to try to kill yourself for me that one time. I didn't ask for ANYTHING except love and acceptance."

_I believe in you. _Jake said through the link. I stood my ground.

**I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies. I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.**

A fight was coming. As much as I didn't want to hurt the other Cullens, I couldn't back down. I had made my decision. I was a wolf. I was going to act like one.

"The time for talk is over." Edward and I both said, murder in our eyes. I could rip him apart now, but I wanted to make him suffer. I knew he would understand me in my form. I phased.

Edward's mouth dropped open.

The battle could only be called Epic. Vampire against Wolf. Cold One against Protector. I snapped and bit and growled. 

**Say goodbye. As we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye. As we dance with the devil tonight.**

I slashed at him with my claws, tearing a gash in his arm. I felt Jake restraining himself, knowing I would ask for assistance if needed. With every new cut, was a new reason.

"This is for lying to me!" SLASH! "This is for telling me you loved me!" SLASH! "This is for making me love your family!" SLASH! "This is for making me have to hurt them because of you!" SLASH! "This is for destroying me!" SLASH! "This is for all the lost times!" SLASH! 

Don't get me wrong, he was landing blows, but in my rage I didn't feel them. I finally had him pinned to a tree after what seemed like forever. We were both tired, and there was fear in his eyes. I felt him look me over… Saw the thoughts running through his mind.

**Trembling. Crawling across my skin. Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.**

"I'm not going to kill you, Edward Masen Cullen. I'm going to leave you here, bleeding and weak. Your family is here Edward. They've been here all along. Do you enjoy knowing they see how pathetic you are? YOU are worthless. YOU are damned. You're right Edward. You have no soul. And your heart is dead. Only a heartless person could have done what you did. I curse you. I curse you to find someone you love so much only to have them tell you that you're worthless.. Use you like you did me. I hope Karma finds you and hunts you like the scum you are. And I hope that, unlike me, you don't find your salvation."

I pushed him into the tree, hearing it crack as I walked away. I turned my eyes to the Cullen family, earning a nod from all of them. They understood. My path was decided. My destiny was before me. And Edward was done.

**Say goodbye… As we dance with the devil tonight…**

* * *

**Well???? I hope you enjoyed this. I know a lot of you are saying "Oh he would never be that harsh." Well.. It is a story and Edward is the villain. Who likes my strong new Bella? See you in 13! Read and Review!**


	14. Can't Fight The Moonlight

Hey guys.. I am SO wiped after writing the battle between her and Edward. I know it wasn't too detailed, but it didn't have to be to get my point across now did it? It's 2AM and I just can't stop… The song for the previous chapter was DANCE WITH THE DEVIL by Breaking Benjamin.

I'll sleep soon.

INSERT DISCLAIMER

--------------- Chapter 13 - Can't Fight The Moonlight -----------------

Though I had made my choice, it still hurt to see Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper at school. The hurt in their eyes as we passed each other like strangers. But I felt confident in myself. I don't know what it was, but I felt like a brand new girl. I walked with authority. I didn't trip, or hurt myself. I was a brand new Bella. Angela and Ben were coming back around, and even Jessica was being nice to me. Mike had figured out, finally, to stay away but that he could be my FRIEND. I almost felt like I had the life Edward had stolen from me.

Everyday after school, Jake would pick me up and we would be together. We would spend the night at his house or mine, having been given open access by Charlie. He had come around, embracing the pack and my new life. We even got to help on cases where they needed more evidence. I felt great.

Finally, Jake and I's one year anniversary approached. It didn't feel like a year, but I loved him more than ever. And I felt loved. I never had to worry about not being good enough. Sam called a pack meeting.

"As you know," he started as we gathered around, "Jake is our true Alpha. I only had the honor this long because I phased first. Tomorrow night, we will have the ceremony to embrace his rightful place. He's ready. He has his mate, his Beta, and we all love her. Although, it will be weird to be able to receive orders from a female wolf." Leah punched him in the arm. "I propose a toast, to our new pack leaders." Jake put his arm around my shoulder and we raised our glasses, embracing destiny. After arrangements for the ceremony were finalized, Jake and I snuck away to my house to cuddle and be with each other.

JAKE POV

Charlie woke us up early the next morning because him and my dad were taking Bella and I out to eat. We went to IHOP, where we all got the Endless Pancakes special and talked about the ceremony later today. Bella and I both wore tank tops, so every once in awhile a waitress would come over and ask what had bit us. We would just laugh and look at each other.

Around the time we were finishing up eating, which was awhile for Bella and I, Charlie cleared his throat. "Well Bells, your graduation is in two weeks.. And uh.. Billy and I were thinking of going on a vacation. Out of state. Somewhere nice. Like Disney or something." Bella's eyes lit up, "DISNEY? Ok I know I'm a big gil and all but I WANNA GO TO DISNEY" We all laughed and I put an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "Disney it is!" My dad said.

Hours later, Charlie accompanied us to the ceremony. The tribe gathered around the fire and the elders spoke of ceremony, history, our bloodline and new beginnings. As my beta, Bella stood beside me and held my hand while my tribe tattoo was modified to show that I was the alpha. Bella was given her tattoo, and without crying…. Much. Finally, my father stepped forwards with the ceremonial drink. I didn't know what was in it, and I didn't want to. All I knew was that I was supposed to drink it. "With these new days, we stand on a new tribe! Sam held the tribe together while Jacob learned and grew. Now he stands before us as a man with his Beta wolf. He has done much for the tribe, and for his pack. He has stood in the face of death and conquered it. Now, he will take his rightful place as Alpha, and lead the tribe until the next generation!" He handed me the drink and I immediately downed it without thinking. GOD it tasted TERRIBLE. Like old gym socks from the 6th grade mixed with bugs and sour grapes and a whole bunch of other stuff. But I felt the liquid warm me to the core, and it felt as if something burst inside me. I don't know what happened and for how long, but I knew I had phased because Bella handed me a change of pants. "Test your authority, my son." Another elder spoke. I nodded and looked at Paul, "I need you to punch me in the face." He looked shocked but nodded and stepped up to do so. A few seconds before his fist was going to connect, "STOP!" His arm dropped. I figured that test was as good as any. "LET'S EAT!" I yelled, causing cheers to break out from my pack. I wrapped my arms around Bella and gave her the longest kiss I could before we went to eat.

I fixed Bella and myself a plate and went to find her, but she had disappeared. I went inside and saw my bedroom light was on and the door was closed. I knocked softly, "Bells?" "I'll be out in a minute Jake, I'm changing." "Okay then." I shrugged my shoulders and went outside to wait.

A few moments later, she emerged. My jaw dropped. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped little black dress with black high heels. Her hair had been fluffed out and I think I actually detected makeup. She had a necklace on that had a wolf pendant on it. In short, she looked amazing. I mean, those legs just wouldn't quit and that dress OH! That dress! It hugged every single right curve without being clingy or revealing. She draped her arms around my neck as she sat on my lap and kissed me. "You look beautiful." I whispered. She smiled. Paul walked by and looked at her, "YEAH! BELLA! Rockin the dress!" Everyone laughed and finally I got to eat my food! (Hey! I'm a gentleman, what can I say? I waited on my lady.)

Emily had brought over a radio so music was playing. Couples had already started dancing in the yard together. Bella and I walked down to join them as -Can't Fight The Moonlight- by LeAnne Rhymes came on. I smiled at the memory of the first time I had heard the song.

---Memory in normal pov--

Jake and Bella were sitting on the couch watching Coyote Ugly. Bella was wrapped up in the story of Violet and Kevin. Jake, however, was bored. "This is such a chick flick! There is no way that any woman would go up to a guy she barely knows, fall in love in a few days, and then dance on a bar while he watches. No way. No girl would be like her. This story is bogus."

The next morning, Jake woke up to Bella singing in the shower. "You can try to resist try to hide from my kiss. But you know. But you know that you- Can't fight the moonlight. Deep in the dark, you surrender your heart." He laughed and the next thing he knew, a bar of soap hit him in the head.

--------------- Resume Jacob POV-----

I pulled her close to me as the song started and kissed her neck gently. I spun her and twirled her and was amazed that ever since she had become a wolf she hadn't tripped. As the song ended I dipped her and pulled her back up slowly and she looked into my eyes, "It's gonna get to your heart.." As if on cue, I kissed her, and as fireworks exploded in my mind, applause erupted from the porch.

* * *

Yeah yeah yeah. Cute dance scene. But this just came to me. Goldengirl62 has updated so you guys hightail it over there and READ! She's really great. I'm working on 14, but it's tricky because it's BELLAS GRADUATION! I was going to have them go to a cabin but that's been done quite a bit lately. And Disney is amazing. So! YEAH! Unless someone gives me a better idea, I'm going with Disney. SEE YA!


	15. When You Come Back Down

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! This is Bella's graduation. That means, sadly, this story is possibly coming to a close. I will, however, make a sequel. If I decide to end it here. Well not HERE but yeah. Soon. Anyways. ENJOY! Ahh Goldengirl62. Your reviews make me so happy. So I have dedicated this chapter to you in honor of all your wonderful reviews. You may now kill Edward Cullen. lmao

------------------------ Chapter 14 - When You Come Back Down ----------

JAKE POV

It was Bella's big day! I woke her up with a soft kiss and she hopped up excitedly. I watched with an amused expression as she ran around her room getting ready for "the big walk." I was so happy for her. I had finished my classes on the rez so technically I had already graduated also but it wasn't the same. She was going to walk with the rest of her graduating class. After everything that had happened, she was number seven in her class, number one being Angela Webber and the other four spots taken by Edward Leech, Alice Cullen, Rose Cullen and oddly enough Emmett Cullen.

I got dressed in the middle of her getting dressed, putting on a black collared shirt and black dress pants. I even wore a red tie. Bella looked at me in her mirror and smiled, "You clean up nice." I laughed. "Meet you downstairs, baby." I kissed her on top of her head and went down to see Charlie. He was dressed in his finest police wear. He smiled, "You look nice, son." "Thanks Charlie." He nodded and we walked into the kitchen. "Charlie, I wanted to ask you something." He poured himself a cup of coffee, "Go ahead." "Well. You know I love Bella. And that I will love her for the rest of my life. You know I would never intentionally hurt her, and that I would protect her with my life. I was wondering if I could ask her to marry me tonight at the graduation party." My stomach twitched in nerves. He stood there, sipping his coffee every so often and staring out the window. Finally, he set his cup down and turned to me. "Of course you can." He smiled and I man-hugged him. "Thanks. You have no idea how happy you've made me." "Shouldn't Bella be saying that?" "Saying what?" We both turned to see Bella in her cap and gown. "We… Uh… Well…" He stuttered. "You should be saying that it's time to go!" It was a lame cover, but it was a cover none the less.

The bleachers at Forks High School were wet, as usual, so the graduation was to be held inside. It seemed as if everyone in Forks was in attendance, plus out of state people. The pack had shown up and we were all sitting together. Paul sat down and looked around and then yelled, "YEAH! GO FORKS HIGH!! WAY TO GO KNIGHTS WOO!!" Even the people around us laughed. Renee and Phil arrived and I kissed her on the cheek in greeting. Everything quieted once the commencement music started. The pack and I sat at full attention and smiled as Bella walked out with her class. She looked so proud. She walked to her row with her head held high and sat with dignity. My heart swelled with pride. _I love you. _I told her through our link. I saw her look over and lock her eyes with mine, love pouring out. I couldn't wait to ask her to marry me.

We sat through all the boring speeches, and then they announced a special song by the senior choral group. Oddly enough, Bella stood up with them. I didn't even know she was in chorus. I looked down at the program. Yep, there she was. Soloist Isabella Swan. Wait. Soloist?!

"This song is called When You Come Back Down. All of us seniors searched for a song that would fit the embrace of Forks. This town is so small, and everyone knows everyone. With all the families, it feels like we all make one big family. Whether you were born here, or whether you moved or moved back, Forks is home. No matter what happens, Forks is here. The people are here. And this is what we wished to convey." She said. My heart swelled with pride.

(AUTHORS NOTE TIME!: Ok. Bella herself is going to be in BOLD and when she's joined by the chorus it will be in BOLD ITALICS! YAY!)

_**You've got to leave me now. You've got to go alone. You've got to chase a dream. One that's all your own, before it slips away…**_

**When you're flyin high, take my heart along. I'll be the harmony to every lonely song that you learn to play…**

_**When you're soaring through the air. I'll be your solid ground. Take every chance you dare. I'll still be there. When you come back down. When you come back down.**_

**I'll keep lookin up, awaitin your return. My greatest fear will be that you will crash and burn and I wont feel your fire. I'll be the other hand. That always holds the line. Connecting in between your sweet heart and mine. I'm strung out on that wire. **

_**And I'll be on the other end, to hear your call.**_

**Angel you were born to fly. And if you get too high**

_**I'll catch you when you fall. I'll catch you when you fall. Your memory's the sunshine every new day brings. I know the sky is calling**_

**Angel, let me help you with your wings!**

_**When you're soarin through the air. I'll be your solid ground. Take every chance you dare. I'll still be there, when you come back down. Take every chance you dare, I'll still be there, when you come back down. **_

**When you come back down….**

The entire graduation audience erupted in applause. Watching Bella walk to her seat with a smile on her face, I knew this day couldn't go wrong for her. Through all the bad times she had gone through, she had made it to today. It could only get better. Not long after, diplomas were called. I had to issued an Alpha Command to the pack not to boo Edward, much to my own dissatisfaction. And I sware we had to be the LOUDEST group at the graduation once Bella's name was called. We screamed and yelled and I yelled out, "THAT'S MY GIRL!" and Paul and the pack were yelling, "YEAH! GO BELLS! WHOO!!" and it was just a great big deal. Phil and Renee had brought air horns and Charlie had the police sirens go off for a bit. It was great. I could see Bella blush from my seat.

_Thanks guys! Love you too. _She said through the link.. And you know.. I bet I could hear her blushing!

After they were released from their final walk, Bella ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck. I spun her around and gave her a big kiss. "Bella?" I put her down and we turned to see Carlisle and Esme. Edward was nowhere to be seen, but the others were. I felt Bella soften. "Hey guys." She hugged them all. "We just wanted to say goodbye. You know our time here is up. We wish you all the best, and we love you. You know we don't hold what Edward did against you. We're glad you're so happy." Esme said. Bella smiled, "Thank you." Alice gave her a big hug and an envelope, "It's our new address.. Keep in touch." I even thought I saw Alice crying. "Your graduation presents are at your house…" Rose said softly. Bella nodded. And with one final goodbye, the Cullens were gone.

We took Bella back to her house to change. She left her Cullen presents untouched. She dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and a black tank top that said SHE WOLF on it. Emily had gotten it for her as an early graduation present. It was my favorite shirt ever. I drove her to my house where the party was already set up. People were even starting to arrive. Oddly enough, Angela and Paul were awfully close. And then, after a little searching, Bella and I smiled at each other and yelled out, "WAY TO GO PAUL!" They had imprinted.

Bella and I had just finished eating and were coming out from the kitchen from getting something to drink when I saw my dad talking to a woman. He looked shell shocked and she looked familiar. Bella followed me down to my dad, thinking maybe it was just someone new. When she turned around, we both knew. My world spun. "Hello Jacob."

"Mom?"

---------------

I don't like Jacob's mother like.. Never being mentioned so.. Yeah. I brought her into it. What will happen? So much for him proposing on graduation night… And so much for Disney. See you guys in the next chapter!


	16. Jai Ho! You Are My Destiny

Chapter 15!!! FINALLY! Sorry it took so long but work has been INSANE! For those of you who HAVENT messaged me through the development of this story, I work at a Little Caesars.. I love our pizza. But I also get a shit load of hours so yeah. Thanks for all the reviews, favs and general support. It really makes me feel good that this story has been well received. And thank you for not flaming me because I brought Jacob's mom "back from the dead" so to speak.

Don't worry. Everyone will learn my intentions in due time.

------------- Chapter 15 - Jai Ho! You Are My Destiny! --------

Bella POV

I felt Jacob's anger boiling over and him fighting everything so he didn't cause a scene at the graduation party. I looked at his mother, the woman who had left him when we were young. She looked the same, just a little older. She had the same long, wavy dark hair that I remembered, now with silver streaks. Her dark green eyes so hopeful as she looked at Jake. His anger was fading, I felt it slowly ebbing away. I threaded my fingers through his, lending support. I looked at Billy and saw longing, but also a deep penetrating hurt. "What are you doing here?" Jake asked, his voice full of a multitude of emotion. "I wanted to see you. I'm your mother-" "YOU HAVENT BEEN MY MOTHER FOR YEARS!" Jacob!" His father chastised. "I'm sorry for leaving Jake, but there were reasons you cant fathom." His voice was like ice, "Try explaining then." I could hear his mother's heartbeat quicken and her face paled. It seemed to me as if she had no explanation. "Evangeline, Jake is trying to celebrate a special night with his girlfriend.. Why did you choose today to show up?" Billy asked, breaking a tiny amount of tension. She turned to him with a grim smile. "I wanted to see my son.. And you.. " Billy nodded, "If it's okay with Bella, you are welcome to stay for the party.. And we can discuss everything once the events are over." I nodded and proceeded to take Jake away. I felt her turn towards Billy and say, "Jai Ho, You are my destiny."

After that little spice to the party, everything went pretty much smoothly. Jake and I managed to have fun with our friends and dance and enjoy being with each other. We ate and talked and loved. It was a perfect night. I didn't know how it could get any better….

Jake POV

The night was winding down. I was still a little anxious about my mother suddenly showing up, but oh well. I had something I wanted to do, and if I didn't do it tonight I felt like I would burst. The slow song that was playing was starting to end and I had Bella wrapped in my arms, her back to my front. I reached over and turned the music down and spun Bella in my arms gently. I felt everyone's eyes turn to me as I set her up on the edge of the porch and took my hand in hers. She looked at me in askance.

"Bella.. I've known you since we were kids. I've lost you, and I've gotten you back. I've protected you, and you've told me when I was being the biggest jerk in the world. When I'm with you, time seems to go on forever. I miss you whenever you're not around. When I kiss you, I still get butterflies. I never want to hurt you. It hurts me to see you sad. You're cute when you're angry. Even when you just wake up and your hair is a mess all I can think of is how I'm lucky to have someone as beautiful and amazing as you to call my own. I want to wake up everyday of our lives together with you and your beautiful morning hair. Isabella Marie Swan, would you make me the happiest man on this planet? Will you marry me?"

Her eyes were full of unshed tears and she had that radiant smile on her face. "Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" My heart felt like it would soar away! I picked her up in my arms and spun her around and gave her a loving kiss. I set her down and pulled out an old black box. Inside was the ring my grandmother had left to me, for my true love. It was white gold with intricate Quileute patterns engraved on it and a moon stone in the middle, offset with diamonds and emeralds and sapphires. I slid it on her finger, and it fit perfectly. Even without the imprint I knew it was simply met to be. People were still clapping and the pack came up to hug her. After the congratulations and hugs and everything, Bella and I walked to the beach. We stood there with our feet bare in the surf, her back pressed to my front again. I dipped my head and kissed the side of her neck. "I love you." I whispered. I saw her soft smile in the moonlight, "I love you too."

----

THERE WE GO! Sorry about the wait again. Everything has just been HELL. Just a warning, I will be posting a little optional chapter for the wedding in Edwards POV.. It's going to tie into a spin-off that's been requested by a few Edward fans. Not completely Edward/Bella, but Edward in general. Read and review! I'm working on 16 but as I said, work is hell.


	17. Dire Straits

Ok! So here in chapter 16 we will learn more about EVANGELINE Aka Jake's mom. Gave her a new name than some we're used to but hey! It's my story right? I'm so glad everyone liked chapter 15. I didn't know how well she would be received. By the way, Jai Ho! You are my Destiny is a song from the PussyCatDolls. But! It's also a name given to those with great courage in other countries. Roughly translated, it means "Victory May Be Yours." Pretty fitting in my eyes as a tern of enderment for Billy from her because he is a great tribal elder now ya know. Anyways! On with the show.

--------- Chapter 16 - Dire Straits ------------------

Billy POV

The party had been over now for a few good hours and we were all sitting in my tiny living room. Jake had Bella wrapped up on his lap, running her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. Charlie was sitting on the couch with them, but at enough distance that it wasn't ackward. I was in my chair just incase I needed anything.. Like a beer.. Or ten. Who knows right? Evangeline was in the old recliner. She looked as beautiful as the day she left.

We were all silent until Jake broke the tension, "Why did you leave me?" I looked at my son, now wise beyond his years for an 18 year old. He had such hurt and rejection in his eyes. I saw him pull Bella in a little closer for comfort. I looked to Evie (Evangeline), and saw sorrow in her eyes. "Jacob, my intention wasn't to hurt you. You were so young and with the way I was I figured your father was best for you. I was very sick.. And I was also very confused. I didn't know what to do or what to say. You and Bella were always running around getting muddy, so I figured you would have her to lean on. I never thought her visits would stop." "Don't try to incriminate Bella in anything." "Of course not. I was just trying to give another justification-" "A companion leaving is not the same as your mother abandoning you and not sending anything." "I didn't know what to send. For a few years your father would write me, asking me to visit or come back or at least write a letter. He sent pictures and updates, but after awhile they stopped. I guess that was my own fault for not responding. But it just hurt so bad."

"Why. Did. You. Leave. Me?" The hurt in his voice was like a cheese grater to my heart. My son was aching, and it was because of the love of my life.. His mother.

She sighed and looked at her hands, and I sensed that I probably won't like Jake's reactions. "Jacob, you have to believe that I didn't want to leave you or your father. I loved you both, I still do." I felt a pang in my heart as the wolf spirit within me raised his head. (AN: Yes. I know the book says nothing about Billy ever being a wolf but it's my story and I want him and Jacob AND Bella to have a connection.) "My father and I never wanted Billy to marry. He thought Billy was headstrong and would end up breaking my heart. In the end, I was the heartbreaker. When you were born, I loved you instantly. And the devotion your father gave you warmed me to the core. But I felt that something was wrong within me. It sent me into depression, and I did get help for it. But I was right. I was diagnosed with some disease that they didn't have a lot of information about. All I could think about was my death. How if I didn't do something about it, I would never see you as an adult. How I would never see your heartbreaks, your loves, and your children. Your father and I talked about me getting help, but I felt I couldn't put the burden on him. I felt I had to leave and break the connection I had with him in order to spare you both from hurt. But I ended up hurting everyone with me. I always meant to come back after I was cured. But something always stopped me. Some reason. It wasn't the right time.. Or I had no right.. Or you would be gone. I got in the car to come back so many times and ended up back in my house. I picked up the phone to call so many times and I hung back up. I wrote countless letters and didn't send them. I know it was wrong of me, but I felt flawed. It was all as if I was in a dire strait and I couldn't fix it. I couldn't do it right without getting it wrong. I hope one day you'll forgive me, Jacob."

We all sat in silence. I reached over and took Evie's hand. "You look good, my dear." I gave her hand a soft gentle kiss, and the wolf inside felt happy. I looked over at Jacob. "It's a lot to think about, son. Maybe you and Bella should go to bed. Try to work things out in your mind. I know it's a lot to handle. I love you, Jacob. You know that. But I think you need to think about what your mother has said, and see in your heart what the great spirit says." He nodded and walked over to me. For a moment, I was confused. And then he leaned down and gave me a hug. It was heartfelt and tender, "Love you too, dad." My heart warmed. Charlie said his good nights and told Bella to call in the morning. She nodded and gave him a hug and then took Jacob's hand as they went to his room. I turned to my heart, my Evie. "You're welcome to stay." She smiled softly, "Thank you."

Two hours later, I was still sitting up awake. I had told Evie to sleep in my bed, and that I would take the couch. I rolled myself out to the back porch with my old guitar. After some fine tuning, I started playing an old song.

"A love struck Romeo. Sing a streetsuss serenade. Laying everybody low with the love song that he made. Finds a convenient street light, steps out of the shade. Says something like, you and me babe how bout it? Juliet says, Hey it's Romeo! You nearly gave me a heart attack! He's underneath the window. She's singin HEY LA My boyfriend's back. You shouldn't come around here singing up at people like that. Anyway, what you gonna do about it? Juliet the dice was loaded from the start. And I bet and you exploded into my heart. And I forget the movie song. When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?"

I heard the front door creak open and I smiled. Evie was out, wrapped in her old robe. I kept playing.

"Come up on different streets. They were both the streets of shame. Both dirty, both mean, YES and the dream was just the same. And I dreamed your dream for you, and now your dream is real. How can you look at me as if I was just another one of your deals? When you can fall for chains of silver, you can fall for chains of gold. You can fall for pretty strangers and they promises they old. You promised me everything. You promised me thick and thin. Now you just say, Oh Romeo. Yeah you know I used to have a scene with him. Juliet when we made love you used to cry. You said I love you like the stars above and I love you til I die. There's a place for us. You know the movie song. When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?"

I felt her hand on my shoulder as I fingered well worn frets.

"I cant do the talk like they talk on the TV. And I cant do a love song like the way it's meant to be. I cant do everything, but I'd do anything for you. I cant do anything, except be in love with you."

The tune slowed, and I heard Evie sit on the rail of the porch, still listening. I didn't look up to see her face. I just kept playing the old remembered song.

"And all I do is miss you.. And the way we used to be. And all I do is keep the beat and bad company. All I do is kiss you, through the bars of a rhyme. Julie, I'd do the stars with you any time. Juliet when we made love.. You used to cry. You said I love you like the stars above, and I'll live you til I die. And there's aplace for us, you know the movie song. When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?… A lovestruck Romeo, sings a streetsuss serenade. Laying everybody low, with a love song that he made. Finds a convenient streetlight, steps out of the shade. Says something like.. You and me babe.. How bout it?"

I heard her stand up and then she was draped on my lap with her arms around my neck. Her lips met mine in a soft kiss, and my heart skipped a beat. Maybe, just maybe, my mate would stay this time.

* * *

Aww. Touching little song and moment between Jake's parents. I know, major fluff but yeah. I have the wedding chapter all worked out, I just gotta get the fillers for it! The song is Romeo and Juliet by Dire Straits. Ha. See my cuteness with the song and chapter title?


	18. Just The Way I Am

Welcome to Chapter 17! It's been such a long road and this is by far the longest story I have. I am considering a sequel, and at least one spin off. If anyone else would like to submit ideas, let me hear them! I'm also looking for someone to help with the honeymoon scene because some citrus goodness has been requested.. And let's face it. What else would they do on their honeymoon? I also need ideas of where you guys think they should go.

This chapter is going to be about Jake working things out with his mom and a lil fluff with him and Bella. Don't worry about the stuff with Edward. That comes AFTER the wedding. Which is most likely chapter 18. Depends on how I feel.

------- Chapter 17 - Just The Way I Am ---------

BELLA POV

I woke up wrapped in Jake's arms. Sunlight glinted off my ring and I smiled. I was engaged.. To the love of my life. I looked at him, my lovely wolf. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. I tried to disentangle myself from his arms but every time I thought I was making progress, he would pull me back. It took me a few tries before I realized he was actually awake and I started giggling. He opened his eyes, a sleepy look on his face with his smile, "Where do you think you're going?" He pulled me fully on top of him, tickling me. I laughed more and started struggling. In no time at all we were both laughing and squirming as we tickled each other. Finally, he crushed his mouth to mine in a passionate kiss. We pulled away both with stupid smiles on our faces, "Good morning, Bells." "Good morning, Jake." He brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes, "I love you." "I love you too. Want some breakfast?" As if answering for him, his stomach growled.

We hopped out of bed and walked out of our room and into Jake and Billy's happy little kitchen. I started taking things out of cabinets and the fridge. "How about French toast, eggs, bacon, hash browns and some toast?" I asked. He smiled, "Sounds great." Then the front door opened, heralding the pack plus Emily and Angela. "Sounds great!" Seth cried out. Jake and I both laughed. "And who invited my fiancée to cook dinner for you guys?" He asked. Sam and Emily laughed, "They heard breakfast and dragged Angela, Sam and I along." "Figures." Jake muttered. The rest of the morning was joking and laughing and me making a big breakfast. Angela, Emily and I made our plates first and then the guys dug in. I made sure to save some for Billy and Evangeline, even though I didn't know if she ate breakfast.

We were all sitting in the kitchen, the guys taking up a lot of space with their brawny bodies, when Billy rolled in followed by 'Evie.' "Morning gang!" Billy greeted, accepting his plate from me. The kitchen seemed very quiet except the sounds of eating. Jake stood up and walked over to his mother. I expected him to ask why she was still here or something, knowing he hadn't fully forgiven her. But instead, he kissed her on the cheek and handed her the plate of food set aside for her with a "Morning mom." Her eyes filled with tears that she quickly blinked away. "Morning Jake." He sat back down beside me and then looked at Paul's plate. He had stopped eating to watch the scene. He stole a piece of his bacon and popped it in his mouth. "HEY!" Then everyone laughed and breakfast seemed pretty much normal. I, of course, had only eaten about ¾ of my plate. Jake looked at his own empty plate and then at my plate. "Gonna eat that sweetie?" He asked, laying his head on my shoulder like a little puppy. "Noooooooooo." "MINE!" He yelled, grabbing it up about two seconds before Paul, and half a second before Quil. Us girls rolled our eyes.

After breakfast, the guys went out to run and play some football while we washed the dishes. Emily washed, I dried, Angela stacked and Evangeline flittered around going "are you sure I can't help?" It felt odd, having Jake's mom around. I remembered her giving Jake and I cookies and putting band-aids on our scrapes. I never thought she would come back. I was actually glad she did.

After dishes were done, we went out and sat on the lawn in the sun, watching the guys play football. It was shirts VS skins and Jake was a SKIN. The way his muscles rippled when he ran and the sweat glistening on his skin was enough to make me want to howl. He caught me staring and winked, causing me to blush. Who would have ever thought that I would be thinking and acting the way I do now. Would it be considered normal by most standards? Billy was serving as referee. It was funny to watch them go running down the yard and spin around him or jump over him. He seemed to be enjoying it too. I looked over at Evie, and she had a smile on her face. It reminded me a lot of the woman who I used to know as a child. We sat outside watching the guys run around until lunch, us imprintees cheering for our mate. Once we went inside and made sandwiches, a platter of chips and a few other odds and ends, the boys were back inside chowing down. Jake pulled me onto his lap sideways. I sat there after I was done and ran my fingers through his hair. Pausing between sandwiches, he looked up at me and pulled me down for a quick kiss. I smiled and looked around the table, "Anyone feel like a beach race?" They all smiled, knowing what breed of race I was talking about.

We were all lined up at the usual spot. We were all wearing our "tear apart" clothes that we used for races. It was all about who could phase the fastest and get to the end in the right amount of time. So far, Jake and I were tied for champion. Angela, Emily, Evie and Billy were all on the sidelines. Billy sat up straighter and looked to all of us. "You all know the rules! On your mark… Get set… PHASE!" I felt the change ripple over my body and then I was off in a flash. I was in the lead, but Jake was coming up fast. "Hey Jake." I said through the link. "Yes dear?" I sent him images of myself in a bikini and other things to tease his mind, making sure to block it from the rest of the pack. "GAH!!" He dropped back a few seconds, assaulted by the images. I kicked it into high gear and was almost there when I was assaulted by images of him shirtless. I felt myself start to drool and I slowed down, but kept enough speed to make it to the finish a hair before him. I collapsed in the sand, my tongue lolling as I panted. Jake's wolf came up and nudged mine softly. I nuzzled him, and then went to the house to get my clothes to phase back.

Once everyone was back fully clothed, we returned to the beach for a bonfire. We even planned dinner around it. Everything was comfortable. We truly were one big giant family. I looked up at Jake from my place between his legs and smiled, "I love you." He kissed me softly, "I love you too." I felt Evie looking at her and turned to see her. "So. Bella. How is it that you can phase?" "Jake bit me." The guys laughed, knowing the joke about me being a Hollywood wolf. She looked confused. I sat up a bit more, "Well. When Jake imprinted on me, he marked me. I don't have to tell you what we were doing when it happened.. But somehow his DNA woke up something in my DNA and then while Jake was out on a mission, my ex came and pissed me off and I phased. After that, I imprinted on Jake myself and then we worked on my wolf like control. The guys say I'm a Hollywood wolf because of the whole if a werewolf bites you then you become one thing." She nodded, "So you're a wolf girl like Emily. That's great." I smiled. "That's not all she is. All of us wolf girls are strange." Angela chirped. "What do you mean?" She asked. Angela grinned, looking from me to Emily. We grinned back. The guys groaned. We hopped up and onto a huge log. "We shall explain in song!"

Angela: "I'm Fly!"

Emily: "The original."

Bella: "I'm sly!"

All: "Unpredictable."

Bella: "I'm nearly irresistible. And I don't even try."

Angela: "I'm easily excitable!"

Emily: "Completely undeniable"

All: "And sometimes.. Unreliable. Don't ask me why."

Bella: "Don't ask me why-"

Angela: "Why-"

Emily: "Why---."

(Pause)

All: "I'm STRANGE! And I like it! That's just the way I am! I can't change! I can't hide it! That's just the way I am. Might as well get over it. Don't try to understand! I'm strange and I like it. That's just the way I am!"

We finished with our arms held out and then fell down into the sand laughing. Jake picked me up and put me back on his lap, looking at his mom. "Ever since they heard that from some old Disney show called the Buzz on Maggie they've been singing it." His mom laughed, "It's cute."

* * *

Had to end it here. Couldn't think of anything else. Next chapter is the wedding. I've decided. SEE YA THERE!


	19. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello my lovely readers.

Thank you for all the favorites and follows. Unfortunately, I feel repressed here on .

I don't see myself updating these fictions anytime soon. I will soon be transferring my "pack" fictions over to TrickyRaven. It's a better homesite and easier to upload and share. There are no pressures on how you post, or what you post - No RATING LIMIT! No fear of stories being pulled because of "sexual content" that is hardly sexual.

This being said, my Cullen stories are going to either be taken down and erased forever, or they are going to be put up for adoption. Not just anyone can adopt! I still care about what I've previously written, so if you want to adopt I need an outline on where the story would go, and the next two chapters you would post to make sure your spelling, grammar and word structure are RIGHT.

Thank you for reading.

-KatastrophicKat


	20. Chapter 20 - I Do Part 1

After months of planning...

After countless dresses..

After hundreds of cakes that all ended up tasting the same after a few hours..

After many tears and "Can't we just elope?"s and soothing kisses...

I was finally getting married to Jacob Ephriam Black.

_6am - Wedding day.. 5 hours to get ready.._

I was woken by Emily gently shaking me, letting me know it was 6 and we had to get ready. Jake and I were getting married by our log on Second Beach. It was symbolic. It's where we started after being apart for so long, so it would be where we finally joined together.

I drank two cups of coffee before I was aware that my house was filled with wedding stuff.

Leah and Emily had their sea blue dresses draped over the back of Billy's beat up couch.. Rachel was already wearing hers, attempting to slide her feet into her heels without wrinkling her dress. Kim was going to meet us there, fully dressed, so that she could make sure everything was running smoothly on the girl's end.

It seemed a blur.

One minute, my mother was hugging me and crying and the next I was in my dress, in a chair, getting my hair put up. My dress was simple, with a sweetheart neckline (that being the only stipulation on my dress that I 100% had to have) and lovely lace and beadwork..

My something old was the tiara being put in my hair with my veil, a gift from Sue.  
My something new was a diamond bracelet my mother and Phil had gotten me.  
My something borrowed was Emily's onyx and diamond necklace.  
My something blue was my garter, the same shade as my bridesmaids dresses.

I couldn't seem to focus..

All I could do was watch the clock.. And wait to see my Jacob


	21. Chapter 21 I Do Part 2

Bella POV

We took our vows, standing right in the water. He spoke the lines that I would never forget in my life.

_I love you not only for what you are,  
But for what I am when I am with you  
I love you not only for what you have made of yourself  
But for what you are making me  
I love you for the part of me that you bring out.  
I love you for passing over all my foolish and weak traits,  
That you can't help but see  
I love you for drawing out into the light my beauty,  
That no one else had looked quite far enough to find_

_I love you._

These were the best verses that I had ever heard in my life and they brought tears to my eyes.

He slipped the ring on my finger and I slipped the ring on his.

"You may now kiss the bride," I laughed with tears in my eyes.

He kissed my eyes first, and then moved to my ears, licking the water off my skin and making his way to my lips. When finally his lips came to mine, I could taste the fresh water on his. He kissed me with a passion that had never been evident in his pecks on the cheek.

"Which threshold are you going to carry me over now, husband?" I laughed into his ear.

"I'll carry you out of the water," he was breathing as heavily as I was.

After changing into dry clothes, we enjoyed our wedding reception. We danced, we kissed, we smashed cake in each other's face.. I was truly in love with Jacob Black. How I could have ever been so torn up about Edward Cullen I will never know..

Around Midnight, he picked me up and we said our goodbyes. He took me to our little cabin in the woods that was given to us as wedding present.

He carried me to the ground, never taking his lips off mine. He looked into my eyes as he made love to me. We made love on the grass, on the rocks, in the water of the lake by the cabin, and his lips were always on mine when I sobbed out his name. Every time we made love, the emotional exchange always dwarfed our orgasms. Our lovemaking showed that we were compatible in every way. We fit in together like lock and key.

One day, I noticed an inscription on my ring. It said 'You make me feel beautiful'. I was shocked. I had said the words only once to him, and that was exactly what I felt for him. When I said as much to him, he just laughed and kissed the top my head, calling his beautiful wife.

Watching the sunrise, wrapped in his arms.. I knew we would get our happily ever after.


End file.
